Great minds think alike
by Ayingott
Summary: It takes two mad geniuses to plan world domination, after all.


**Disclaimer: I own neither KnB nor Soul Eater.**

* * *

**Great minds think alike.**

* * *

Akashi is only mildly amused when he finds himself in a weird looking room with a man, who had a bolt in his head, sitting in front of him, on the opposite side of the slightly abused table he was sitting at. There was a steaming cup of tea in front of him, poured in a flask clearly meant for chemistry experiments rather than tea, and a bowl of human brain shaped cookies.

He takes a sip of the tea, grimacing when he can't taste any presence of sugar, only the strong taste of the usual green tea with a dash of lavender. Akashi would rather have had the usual tea black, but it seemed to be a waste of time to ask for something else, so he opted for what he already had been given. Slim fingers reached out for one of the brown cookies and the redhead took an experimental bite, trying to see if these… rather _interesting _cookies would suit his tastes. Strangely, they did.

"I didn't make them." The man across him says lazily, blowing smoke rings in the air.

Akashi moves his eyes away from the cookie to the man in front of him and blinks, "Oh really?"

There isn't much to talk about and Akashi won't be the one to start a conversation. Of course, he had noticed that the man in front of him was interesting, _shockingly _so, but he would rather first observe and then act, since he was in an unfamiliar place, which was a grave disadvantage in his current situation. He takes another bite from the cookie, bigger this time, and drinks his overly strong tea on top of it – he wanted to know more about the man in front of him.

"Akashi Seijuurou," The other starts the lovely conversation, "You're wondering about why are you here, arent't you?" he grins and the glasses he's wearing glint dangerously, "And you realize that you are, dare I say it, trapped."

Akashi chuckles and places the flask with tea back on the table, "Both are wrong. The fact I am wondering about is why does my tea lack sugar and just because I am at an unknown location doesn't necessary mean that I am trapped." He smiles, promises of danger and slight craziness in his eyes, "After all, a lost battle is a battle one thinks he has lost."

There is an amused smirk playing on the man's face and he leans back in his chair, one hand going up to turn the bolt in his head, "Jean-Paul Sartre, I would expect no less from someone like you. After all, you are interesting enough for me to want to make you into one of my _experiments_."

"I feel honored." Akashi calmly responds and his mismatched eyes don't stray away from the other. They calmly evaluate the other while he turns the bolt and grins.

"You should, you should. I only experiment on those who catch my attention, after all." The man laughs and reaches out to grab a few cookies himself, "Stein. Franken Stein. You better remember it."

Akashi laughs, although the laugh is neither amused nor good-natured. It's just a laugh to show that he doesn't really care, but will remember anyway. "Since you already know my name I don't see the point in introducing myself. Though, I would like to know if you happen to have sugar in this… house of yours."

"You just thought dump, didn't you?" Stein doesn't bother to hold in the laugh and then says, his voice just dripping of the highest level of amusement and pleasure that only really good assholes could produce, "And no, I don't have sugar in this dump."

Akashi makes a small frown but then forces it to disappear just as quickly as it had appeared. He wouldn't play in the crazy scientist's twisted little games, although it could be quite amusing to do so, just not today and when he has to drink sugarless tea. He drums his fingers against the table, finally taking his time to look around and see what the room looked like. It looked like it had been stitched together; _everything _looked like it had been stitched together.

"You have a strange fetish." Akashi comments and reaches out for another cookie.

Stein looks at him for a while, no trace of his earlier smirk and amusement. Only a calculating look on his face. He takes out the cigarette from his mouth and drops off the ashes in the ashtray that was on his side of the table and then says back, "Says the individual who has a thing for harming himself."

This time there is pure amusement in the redhead's laugh and he has to close his eyes for the laughter to die down. "It isn't a fetish, it's a means of making my team play better in games. Although," he stops and then his eyes take a glint that makes Stein smirk in approval, "there is something beautiful when the blood of others flows."

"We seem to be on the same page with that one." The scientist takes one last inhale of the cigarette smoke and then stubs it out, exhaling the smoke before continuing, "That is one reason why I like to dissect things. The other reason being my need to understand and see how the insides of my subject work. But only with interesting people, such as yourself."

The redhead takes another sip of his tea, the drink no longer as hot as it should have been, which is slightly disappointing and annoying, and then takes another cookie – those really were quite tasty. He takes his time answering and it seems to him that Stein knows not to rush him. Strange, but he wasn't one to talk, after all.

"Once again, I feel honored, Stein, but I will have to refuse to become your test subject. However, after I've fulfilled my goal and lived in the afterglow of completing it for a few years I would gladly give you the permission to dissect me. Though," he props his elbows on the table and then places his chin on top of his entwined fingers, smiling lightly, "I must ask you to keep everything you will discover a secret. Wouldn't want others to know everything about me, after all."

Stein makes a small sound that indicates that he's pleased with this particular answer and then leans so far back in his chair that it now is balanced on the two back legs. He tilts his head up, gaze turned to the ceiling, "And that goal of your would be what? Winning the championship, or something?"

"Stein, you let me down greatly. And here I thought we were quite alike." Akashi throws back and only widens his smile, "I thought it was quite obvious, really. It's world domination."

The scientist stops balancing on the two back legs of the chair and lets it fall down backwards, him falling together with it. He stays on the floor, blinks two times and then starts to laugh – uncontrollably. He rolls on his side and shakily reaches up one hand to turn the bolt in his head a couple more times. Akashi merely watches him, a smile on his face and mirth in his eyes. It takes a little time for Stein to calm down and get back up on his feet, with the little help of the old and abused table.

Once he's half-leaning on the table and his golden eyes are looking straight into Akashi's mismatched ones does Stein finally say, wide and maniacal grin on his lips, "Akashi, I think I just fell in love with you."

Akashi only widens his smile and waits for the other to continue.

"You are by far the most interesting subject I've had the luck to meet and dissecting you now would be such a _shame_…" he trails off, fingers gripping onto the table, "Akashi, how about we take over the world together? I'm quite sure that with the both of us working together we could do it quite easily and, dare I say it, in the most _interesting _way possible."

The redhead stands up from his chair and placed his hands on the table, leaning closer to Stein and stops only when their faces are almost touching. He can smell a strange mix of nicotine and ethanol coming from the other and Akashi can't help but think that he quite likes this particular smell. "I thought you'd never ask, Stein." He practically purrs and then adds, "But we will have to stock up on sugar, I don't like my tea without it."

Stein laughs and stands up straight, "Whatever you say."

The scientist first pushes his glasses up with his finger and then walks around the table, stopping before Akashi. He looks down on the short teen and grins, bends down slightly to pick Akashi up, bridal style, and then turns to leave the room and relocate to much more… comfortable quarters of his cozy little hose.

"Now then, we must really discuss the marriage arrangements."

* * *

**A/N: This was all my husbando's fault. Well, I helped in this madness, but just try to tell me THAT THESE TWO WEREN'T MEANT TO BE!? **

**Personally, I think this turned out fantastic. Yes.**

**Ayingott out.**


End file.
